Stormy Nights, Stormy Days
by I-Wish-To-See-Your-Smile
Summary: May decided to start her own journey, but what happen when she stops in a rest house and meets her rival! Will she go crazy after 3 days with him! [Contestshipping, MayxDrew]
1. Rest house

**Hello! It's my first Fanfiction about Contestshipping and my first language is French, so I make mistakes from time to time...sorry about that! I hope that won't stop you from reading my fanfiction!**

**I love creating new characters! Sorry if you don't like them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pocket monsters/Pokemon**

* * *

There was no doubt now...she was lost. The trees were all looking the same and the different pokemon were looking scarier and scarier as she walked deeper into the forest. What got into her when she said that it was okay to travel alone?! Even though she got Skitty out a while ago to keep her company, it was nothing to do with someone to talk to. However she couldn't let herself panic, she couldn't give up so easily. 

Her feet led her where she could see the sky. When she saw the sky, she got an idea. She released Beautifly and asked it to go see which way she had to go to get out of the forest. It flew up high and after a little while it returned close to its owner, showing the way out.

The girl, May, quickly ran after it with lights of hope in her blue eyes. Beautifly flew trought the leaves and branches and soon, a wide field appeared. Furrets were happily playing and Rattatas were searching for food.

May smiled as she thanked Skitty and Beautifly and returned them into their pokeballs. She ran into the field, breathing the fresh air and spinning around joyfully. She noticed a small house far away. May hoped that was a Pokemon center, it would be great to take a rest and heal her pokemon. Soon she found herself running the fastest she could get, but after sometimes she got tired and began to walk slowly.

After an hour, she started to see the house clearer, it didn't seem to be a pokemon center, but she still hoped it was at least a rest house.

* * *

The house was rather small, it had two floors and a road made of white rocks. She walked to the door, at each side of the road there were different flowers, beautiful flowers. She knocked on the little door and it cracked open. All May could see was that the girl behind the door had green eyes and blond hair. 

« What is it? Who are you? » The girl asked quietly. May smiled.

« My name is May, is there any place I can rest for a while » She asked politly.

« Are you a Pokemon Trainer? » The girl asked as May nodded proudly. The door opened widely and a girl about her age, wearing a light blue T-shirt and a white skirt that fell down to her knees, appeared.

The trainer entered in the kitchen. There was a table in the middle of the room with pink mats and a basket of oran berries on it. A small book case was standing in the corner of room, books about different species of Pokemon or about berries were placed in alphabetical order on the many shelves. Photos of kids playing and smiling were hanging on the wall left to May.

« Wow, You have a cute house! » May said as she stepped in the room.

« Shh, quieter please, Someone's sleeping on the second floor » The girl told her nicely.

« Oops, Sorry...is it a friend of your? » She asked quietly out of curiosity.

« No, it's a trainer who stopped here an hour ago, he seemed tired, so I told him to take a nap in the guest room. » The girl said as she sat down on one ofthe four chairs that was beside the table.

« So this is a rest house for trainers »

« No it's my friend's house, I'm taking care of it until he comes back from his journey around Johto. » She said, taking an oran berry from the basket and playing with it. « I let in only people that won't cause any problems or that seems tired »

« Okay! Well thank you, I wandered at least 3 days in the forest. And my pokemons need to healed, is there a pokecenter close to your house? » May asked picking Munchlax's pokeball in her hand and looking at it with worry in her eyes.

« Unfortunatly the next city is 2 hours from here by walk. But I can help you, come with me a second. » She got up as the trainer gazed at her. The blond girl smiled and opened the door. May followed her in the backyard where flowers where brightly shining in the sun. They passed the fence and came into the big field.

« Chansey!! Come over here please! » She yelled as a pink pokemon came running awkwardly since its legs where short. It squealed its name a few times. « Can you please heal my firend's pokemons with your softboiled? » It squeaked its name again happily and walked close to May. Chansey took one of May's pokeball in her hands, Squirtle's pokeball, it glowed for a moment and then Chansey handed it over to May. It repeated its actions for the others.

May took her pokedex out and seached for the move softboiled.

_Softboiled_

_Heals the user by up to half its full HP, It can be used to heal an ally, _

_but it takes from the user's HP._

« Your Chansey must be strong to be able to heal all my pokemons with his own HP » May said, amazed.

« Yeah, it's strong, but it doesn't like to battle, it prefers to help others. » She looked at her pokemon and patted its head. « Thank you Chansey you can go back now » It squeale again its name and ran back.

« So, May, How about we go back inside and drink a nice leppa juice? »

« Oh yeah great Idea! Uhm, it may seems sill, but I still don't know your name » May said as she walked sfter the girl.

« True, my name is Mieko, Primrose Mieko » May raise an eyebrow at how wierd the name sounded.

« Your last name is a flower's name? » She asked innocently. However, Mieko turned around with a frown and fire in her green eyes.

« Yes, got a problem with that? » She questioned rather coldly as May stepped back awkwardly, realising her action, she quickly shook her head and smiled softly. « Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that »

They entered in the house and Mieko sat down in the same chair she was sitting on before they had gone in the field. May stood by the door, staring at the photos hanging on the wall at her left. Two children were playing in a field, A boy with deep brown eyes and light-brown hair was looking at the camera happily with his hand behind his head. The girl at his right was smiling softly, a light blush on her cheeks and a flower in the hands. Her blond hair were blowing in the wind and her green eyes were full oh happiness and hope.

« Who is it? On the photo? » May asked, pointing it. Mieko got up and walked to her side.

« It's Drake, and the girl next to him is me, nine years ago » She explained.

« Is it your borther? » The blond girl jumped in surprise and then laughed as if it was a joke.

« No, he's not, he's not in my family, but he's really close » May looked at her questioningly, why was it so funny? « It's only a close friend, he's special to me » She looked at the photo with a light of nostalgia. « He owns this house and he is on his journey to become a gym leader »

« A gym leader? »

« It's his dream since we are children, he likes fire-type pokemons and he has total trust in them and when he'll return, he'll build up a gym next to this house and he will accept any challenge! » She explained with confidence in her eyes.

« You must really like him to have such a confidence in him. » Mieko blushed and stared at May blankly. She was about to add something when they heard noises behind her, from the stairs.

Footsteps were the only noise heard in the house. When the person was about to reach the bottom of the stairs, he turned around and stared blankly at the two girls. May had wide-opened eyes. She couldn't believe that the co-ordinater that was standing at the other side of the room was her biggest rival, the one and only Drew!

« Drew?! What are you doing here? » She asked, as she stepped toward the boy. ¸he flicked his hair nonchalant and smirked.

« Hey May, where are your little friends? » He asked acting as if he was searching for someone around.

« I decided to travel on my own! Besides, Ash went to Shinou with Brock and Max went back home to study pokemon before he starts his own journey. » She said kind of sadly.

« Let me figure this, may traveling on her own! Are you sure you will be able to get to the contest hall in time, or even manage to get in the city without getting lost in the forest? » He giggled as he walked to the table and sat down on a chair. May stared at him frowning.

« You know each other? » Mieko popped in the conversation.

« Yeah, unfortunatly » May said agrily.

« Aww, May stop hiding your feelings, I know you're happy to see me » He told her flicking his hair off his eyes again. It becomes silent, until Mieko starts to laugh for no reason, May stared at her and soon, she was laughing with her, Drew sniggered as muttered _'girls...'_ under his breath. Both of the girls laughed until they where both unable to speak and their eyes began to water.

However, A strike of thunder stopped all the laughing in the house. Mieko turned around, looking outside the window and wipped tears with her hand. « Oh great, thunder now. » She said as she ran out the door. May and Drew gazed at each other with raised eyebrows and followed her. The strong wind startled them when they came out. They looked up and saw that the sunny sky was now covered by dark clouds. Pidgeys and Taillows were flying around trying to find a shelter. Sentrets were running around paniced by the sudden change of weather.

They caught up with Mieko, who was returning her pokemons in their balls while trying to keep her skirt down. « What's wrong? » May asked when she got to her side. The blond girl stared at the field with concern. « Mieko?! What's wrong?! » She ignored May and ran into the field, almost falling when her foot bumped into a rock.

The wind was growing stronger and stranger. It wasn't safe to be outside. May was about to follow her, but Drew grabbed her arm. « Drew let me go, Mieko's in danger! » he looked at her with a frown and let go of her arm.

« Get back inside, I'll go and find her! » Drew yelled as he ran pass her. May nodded and rushed inside looking anxiously through the window. The rain was starting to fall, after a while, the rain was pouring down heavily. She seached for an umbrella in the house, but she quit when a lightning lit up the room. It was too dangerous to go out now. She tried to see through the rain and the fog.

Drew was running, barely seeing his own feet. He yelled Mieko's name a few time, but no sound came back. The rain was painful, and he was scared that a lightning might strike him. The green-haired boy started to lost all hopes when he heard a pokemon cry. He tried to find the way it came from, and sprinted to where he thought it came from. A lightning lit up the sky, making him shiver a bit, but it didn't stop him. He stopped when he saw something move.

There she was tried her best to hold her skirt down and to keep her Flareon safe from the rain. Drew came quickly next to her. « Mieko, come on, we have to reach the house before another lightning stikres! » The Flareon was weak, it was shaking and its fur was all wet. Drew helped her to face the strong wind and started to run making sure she was following him.

May's face brightened up when she saw a shadow running toward the house and soon another one appeared behind the first. She rushed to the door, opening it widely to let her two friends enter the house.

Their clothes were soaked wet. Mieko fell on her knees, panting and trembling uncontrollably while Drew stayed up his hand on his knees, looking at the floor, breathing heavily. May came close to them, « Is there anything I can do? Whare are the towels? » She asked paniced and ready to help.

« Yeah they are on the second floor the third door to your left, and take a Max potion in the medical cabinet, please! »

May ran up the stairs, found the third room to her left and took the towel from the small closet, She search for a max potion, but all she could find was an hyper potion, so she took it and went down the stairs. Her two friends were in the exact same posotion than when they left them. She threw a towel on Drew's head and handed one to Mieko.

« You can't...even be polite...when you give a towel...to someone » Drew panted out, drying his hair.

She looked at him frowning and helped Mieko up. « May, you have to take care of Flareon, have you brought that Max potion I asked you to bring? » She shook her head for a not.

« There was no Max potion left, so I picked an hyper potion, I figured that it would be the same. » She said shrugging.

« It's not, hyper potion restors less HP than Max potion, and Flareon is my strongest pokemon, so it needs an max potion!» Mieko yelled at May and burst out into tears seconds later.

The brown haired girl stroke her shoulder to confort her. She tried to think of something to say to calm her down at least a bit. « Maybe Chansey is able to use Softboiled on it, it'll maybe need time to rest, but it'll be okay...right Drew? »

Drew wasn't listening, too busy to dry his hair and clothes. He gave her an odd look. « humm...ahhh...Yeah...Of course! »

Mieko took her fire pokemon in her arms and put it on the table. It was breathing heavily « It was already weak before the storm, I forgot that I battled with it yesterday. I am such a bad trainer.» Tears were falling down her cheeks and she stroke Flareon's fur softly. «How come, these kind of things always happen to me!»

* * *

**Well...that's it, the first chapter of my first fanfic is published...but it's not a REAL chapter, it's just to help with the story...Contestshippng isn't even in the fanfic yet!!! So wait to the next chapter for the flufflyness!! (Maybe not that much...) **

**So...**

**Do you like it? Is it too short? is it too long? Are there too many mistakes? Should I quit writing fanfiction? **

**Please read and review!**

**Oh! And sorry about the **« » **it's french quotation marks, I can't get rid of them on my keyboard!!**


	2. Nightfall

**Hi again!**

**I finaly found a way to make the ""**

**The second chapter of my story! I hope you liked the first chapter! thank's for the nice reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pocket monsters/pokemon.**

* * *

Drew and May watched as Mieko cried loudly. "Flareon...I'll go and find something to help you!" She said, tears still pouring down her face. She walked to a closet and took her raincoat out, picking some berries from the food closet and stuffed it in a light brown bag. She took out of another closet black cargo pants (that seemed to be own by a boy) and put them on the table. Mieko turned around and frowned at Drew, he gave her a confused look. 

The green-eyed girl came closer to him and pushed him to the door, she opened it and threw him outside. "HEY! What's going on!?" He tried to turn the knob. "Why did you lock the door?! It's raining you know!" He banged on the door many times but after a while he just sighed and waited under the roof.

Inside the house, Mieko was changing her clothes to a yellow shirt and the black cargo pants she got out earlier. When she was done she came close to May, taking her hands in hers. "May, can you do something for me? I know we don't know each other much, but I'm sure you're not a bad person." She said softly. "Can you stay and take care of the house for a while? I have to go to Tuliptown, I know someone that has a potion shop and I'm sure he will have something for Flareon! Will you stay here...for me?" She begged as May looked at her worriedly. "Please."

"I...I can, but will you be alright?" Mieko nodded and smiled at her, releasing her hands. She took two pokeballs from her belt that was now on the table and put one in her pockets while the other stayed in her right hand.

"Then I'll be going, you can use my pokemon, they'll all listen to you, but don't touch the master balls that are in my room on the second floor don't even go in that room, nor the next to it, your friend, Drew, can stay here with you if he wants to, Your room is the guest room. Drew knows were it is, I explained him how things were working in my house when we first met, watch out for the sudden storms they are strong and usual in this area. I'll be back in something like 3 days." She said running around to get the things she needed for her short trip. Then after putting her bag on her shoulder, she took Chansey out "Chansey, use sing on Flareon and make it sleep peacefully for the time I'm gone." Chansey squealed its name like it usualy does and sang a peaceful song. Flareon closed its eyes and fell fast asleep. Mieko returned Chansey and handed its pokeball to May "Please take good care of them."

The girl turned around and ran to the door, unlocking it quickly and stepping on the wet white rocks. She took her pokeball out of her pocket and released a big Tropius. It shook it's leaves and spread them. Mieko jumped on it and flew up in the sky waving goodbye at her two friends.

Drew walked into the house "Oh great! I'm soaked wet again." He said as he twisted his jacket to dry it off.

"Mieko's gone, leaving us to take care of her house and that's all you can say?!" May yelled.

"Well...I..." he shrugged with a smirk, but soon turned around surprised by May's words. "What?! Us? Take care of her house?!"

"Yes, well actualy, she asked me, but I don't want to be all alone in here, anyway you're the only one who knows how things work in here." She added, folding her arms. "But first, dry yourself, you're dirtying the floor." He looked at his feet, noticing a puddle of water right under his feets.

"Well, if SOMEONE was nice enough to find me other clothes, then I'll may be able to stop dirtying the floor!" He said, flicking his green hair once more.

"Well?!" She waited a few seconds before continuing "You are the one who know where things are, right?" May replied angrily.

"Hm? Why me? She obliviously never said 'Hey! By the way all the clothes are in this closet!'" He sniggered haughtily, before moving closer to the stairs, leaving footprints on the floor.  
"DREW! Look what you have done!" She said pointing the footprints with a deep frown.

"Oh, calm down, I'll clean it later!" He said as a matter of fact and went up on the second floor, leaving May frowning at the stairs.

She sighed and sat down on a chair, looking out the window. It was still raining outside, it was dark, as if it was night. It was 6 pm in fact and the storm didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon. Her eyes caught sight of the pokeballs on the table. Out of curiosity and boredom she took one, a great ball, stared at the shining blue and red ball, she pressed the button to expand it and decided to realease the monster that was inside. "Go...euhm...Whatever your name is!" She threw the ball in the air and a light brightened up the room for a second.

A male Nidoran appeared, its cute eyes looked at May, it knew that she was its temporary new trainer. May came closer squealing a 'how cute' as she picked it up in her arms. However, she forgot that Nidorans were spiky, she let out a sream and let go of the little pokemon. It fell on the ground and gave a confused look at her. It shook its long ears and got back on its feet, then turned around to face the stairs, stiffening its ears.

A paniced Drew was running down the stairs. He looked at her questioningly, she looked fine, so why did she scream? "What's wrong?" He asked as he took notice of the purple pokemon that was looking at him cutely. The green-eyed boy raised an eyebrow "Why is a nidoran here?"

May giggled, "Well, I was curious of what pokemon Mieko has, so I decided to let one out and it is so cute!." She explained, sounding silly.

"I see...then you stupidly touched it." Drew figured looking amusedly at her.

She groaned "Anyway...Where did you find other clothes?" She asked trying to ignore his comment.

He was wearing black cargo pants **(A/N I like black cargo pants hehehe...) **and a forest green T-shirt. He wasn't wearing shoes and water was still dropping from his hair. "The room next to Mieko's." May's eyes widened.

"She forbidened me to go there." She said folding her arms. "But I guess it's okay since you didn't touch anything but clothes." She added smirking.

Drew wasn't listening, he was busy observing the little Nidoran trying to reach the oran berries on the table. It wasn't big enough and tried to jump on one of the chairs to get there. It causes it to fall on its back, struggling to get back on its paws. Drew giggled and walked closer to the pokemon. May watched him turning it back on its four feet and picking an oran berry handing it to the Nidoran. It grabbed it with its single thooth and brought it further to the two coordinaters to eat in peace.

Drew turned his eyes back to May, who was now staring at Flareon on the table. "Do you think it'll be alright?" She questioned worriedly. Drew walk nearer looking blankly at the pokemon on the table.

"Of course it'll be." He tried to confort her, even though he sounded unsure himself. "Anyway, what other pokenon does she have?" he tried to change the subject to get rid of the anxious atmosphere. May smiled, obviously noticing his sudden change of subject.

"I don't know...Let's see!" She said, picking up one of the three balls left. May threw it in the air and the ball opened, letting a bright light out. When it faded away a cute Altaria appeared, staring directly at May. "AWW! An Altaria! It's so cute! Right Drew?!"

"Don't you know any other compliment than 'cute'?" He asked smirking arrogantly.

"Aaaw, come on Drew, I'm sure you want to hug it!" She replied, her eyes glitering as she gave the pokemon a quick hug. Altaria didn't seem to care much, keeping the same blank expression.

He stared at the cloud pokemon and shrugged "Unlike you, I can control myself." He said, sighing.

She muttered something incoherent and ignored him, returning Altaria in its pokeball. Drew walked closer to the table and took one of the two balls left. He threw it in the air and a Chimecho appeared. It squealed its name joyfully, floating in circle around Drew's head.

"What is it trying to do?" He asked more to himself than May. After some seconds, Drew frowned. "This is annoying..." He returned the small pokemon that was still floating happily around his head.

"Aaww, I thought it was cute!!" May said picking the last pokeball in her hand. She released it and when the bright white light faded away, a Luvdisc appeared.

"That's one of the cutest!!" May got closer to the water pokemon, it looked at her, confused.

"What about it? I mean, it's a pink heart, draw a pink heart on a sheet of paper and it would be as cute as that." He said as a matter of fact.

"No! It's not only physical! It's symbolic! If a couple meets it, they will love each other forever!" She said with eyes sparkling. "And it is said that they like to follow loving couples, isn't it the cutest story you've heard?!" She added dreamily.

He sweatdropped "Well, try not to fall in love with me, 'kay?" He said, folding his arms.

"Oh don't worry, that won't happen, the same goes for you though!" She said winking at him.

"I don't think it is possible for me to fall in love with myself, even though I'm irresistible." He flicked his hair.

"That's not what I meant..." She said bitterly, returning the heart-shaped pokemon. "What do we do now? It's still raining." She remarked.

"We can watch TV, there's a living room on the second floor." He said, starting to make his way to the second floor. She followed him. They opened the second door to their right. Drew turned on a lamp shaped as a Chinchou and the darkness was replaced by a subdued light.

There were stuffed Clefairy and Teddiursa toys on a red couch in front of a black TV. Drew was searching for the remote control as May observed the room, the different maps stuck onto the wall, the fire blast mat on the floor (A/N one of the mats we can buy in Sapphire/Ruby version), the posters on the walls, the many books on shelves on the walls and other things.

She sat down on the couch, when Drew finaly found the remote control. He sat next to her and took a blanket from under the stuffed toys to warm himself up. His hair was still wet and that's why he was cold. He cuddled himself up in the beige blanket and began to change the channels.

"Oh I want to watch this!" May said as he went back on the channel she talked about.

"The battlefield of love!?" He read on the screen and gave a disgusted look at May. "You watch those silly shows?"

"Not all of them, but I used to watch this one with my mom when I was home. I can't believe it's still aired after 3 years!" She said happily.

"It's because every problems that could have possibly be imagined, happened to a single person." Drew explained.

"Yeah, well I like it that way, let's watch that!!" She said folding her arms and closing her eyes, feeling supperior.

"No" He changed the channel and May frowned.

"Then give me that remote!" She said trying to get the remote control from Drew's hands.

"Come and try to get it, you'll never be able to!" He sniggered, flicking his hair. May was mad, She gritted her teeth and tried to get the remote. Drew just raised his hand and since he was taller, she couldn't reach it. She got on her feet, so she can reach it, but Drew hid it under the blanket "Poof, now it's gone!" He teased.

May tried to remove the blanket, but she failed. An idea raised in her head, she smirked and sat back down. "Fine, you win." She said folding her arms again.

"Hmph, that was more than easy." He said, moving a bit to cuddle up in his blanket once again.

Minutes went by as the two of them watched a documentary about Magicarps. Drew was starting to be sleepy, he yawned. "Drew?!" May asked, breaking the silence of the room.

"hm?"

"I'm cold."

"Oh."

He didn't move. "Did you hear me?" May insisted.

"Hmm...yeah." He said, even though he didn't listen to her.

"Well, can't I have a bit of blanket?" She continued.

"Yeah, yeah." He handed an end of blanket to May and she cuddled up in it. As Drew's head was starting to fall on the many stuffed toys, she searched for his hand under the blanket. When she found it, she tried to get the remote control. Her sudden move surprised Drew and he jumped, looking a her, obviously wondering what she was doing. Her hand touched his skin, he moved his away, leaving the remote control on the couch. "May I ask, what are you doing?" He asked with an eyebrow raised and a light, soft and pale blush.

"Getting the remote, why?" She replied with a victorious grin on her lips. She pointed it to the TV and began to change back the channel, to the show she wanted to watch.

"Oh, no, not that show again! We don't even know the story!" He said sighing.

"I know it, it's simple! Mariane likes the cutest boy in school; Eric, Eric goes out with Katie, her ex-boyfriend, Vincent, discovered that he liked boys after breaking up with Katie and now secretly sees Julien, Alex, Mariane's best friend, try to get her attention off Eric, because he likes her, she doesn't know yet, but one day he will confess and hope for her to answer his feelings" She explained.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised and a odd look on his face "I think I'm going to cook dinner" He said, making an excuse to leave before he has to watch the Tv-show.

He was about to step out the room, when he noticed somehing running in the corridor. He turned the lights on and saw something move near him.

A Vulpix was looking at him, it was carrying the Nidoran May let out earlier. **(A/N you know the way cats are carrying their babies? well that way.)** Drew sighed, smirked and stroke the fire pokemon's fur. It closed its eyes and enjoyed the pleasant feeling, letting the Nidoran falls down on the floor. The boy took the small purple pokemon in his arms carefully. He motioned to Vulpix to follow him. It gave a odd look, but followed him.

"May...You forgot something." He said on a sweet tone. She gave him a quizzical look. He walked closer and put Nidoran under the cover, obviously scared, the small pokemon struggled to get out touching May's legs with its spikes.

"Ouch! Hey don't- Ouch!" She said jumping out of the blanket. Drew laughed as she rubbed her sore legs. "Drew! You do know that I could have been poisoned!" She yelled at him angrily.

"Aw, I knew Nidoran wouldn't, It attacks only who it wants to poison." He explained, still giggling. The still giggling green-haired boy turned around, leaving Nidoran, finaly out of the blanket, confused. May groaned and was about to go and kick, punch and/or slap him, but when her eyes caught sight of the beautiful Vulpix, she stopped in her tracks.

"Aww, Your are so cute!" She said starting to walk closer to the red pokemon. She lifted it from the ground and petted its soft head. Vulpix squealed its name happily, enjoying the nice feeling again.

She turned around, keeping Vulpix in one arm and taking Nidoran with the other, putting it on her right soulder. Then, she began to walk out of the room and down the stairs. Vulpix was happy to get some attention and Nidoran tried its best not to fall down her shoulder.

"Drew, What are we going to eat for dinner?" She asked, seaching for Nidoran's pokeball. She found it on the table next to the others. May returned it in a flash of red light.

"Err...well...humm..."

"Well?" She insisted.

"Berries? Is it okay." Drew said with a fake smile plastered on his face. He handed her a Leppa berry. She looked at it.

"Isn't there anything else?" May asked worriedly.

"Euhmm...there is, but it's only candies of desserts." He said showing her a cake that was in the fridge. May's eyes glittered.

"I want to eat cake!! And I want candies!!" She replied happily, putting Vulpix down, taking the cake from the fridge and picking a spoon on the worktop.

"May, you won't sleep for 3 days if you eat all that yourself." He warned, but it was too late, she was already chewing her first mouthfull of cake. "May, stop it, it's not a dinner, it's a-" He was cut by May who had forced her spoon into his mouth.

"Just Shut your mouth and eat." She said bitterly, annoyed by his constant remarks. He raised an eyebrow and swallowed his mouthfull. "I don't really like sweet desserts." He admitted. May was shocked, how can someone possibly hate sweets?!

"I don't care, you have to eat something!" She said putting her hands on her hips, annoyed by the boy.

"There are berries you know!" He fired back.

"If you only eat berries you'll be hungry in an hour! With cakes you won't be hungry before tomorrow morning!" She added, proud of her comment.

"Don't worry, I won't-" He was cut by May forcing her spoon into his mouth once again. He blushed, realising that that same spoon has gone into her mouth too. She took her spoon back and took another mouthfull. "May, stop trying to feed me, I can-" She didn't let him finished and put her spoon in his mouth once more. He swallowed, "May! What did I just say?" He questionned angrily. She giggled at his flushing face for an answer and ate another piece of cake.

"Hmm, I'll keep some for tomorrow" She said putting the cake back in the fridge.

"For breakfast I guess." Drew said sarcasticly.

"Maybe!" She answered rather happy at the thought of beginning the day with a nice piece of cake.

"Oh well, it's getting late, we should go and get some sleep." Drew said.

"No! It's a 'Battlefield of love' only night!" She said grabbing his arms and leading him to the second floor and the living room. "Now you sit" She pushed on his shoulder to make him sit down. "And you enjoy the show!" She said turning the tv on.

"Why would I watch this silly show?! It's a girl thing, isn't?" He said about to get up.

"Ah, you'll like it! I'm sure! You see now, Vincent an Julien have been surprised in a romantic moment by Katie, I'm sure she'll be furious!" She explained.

"Why would she? Vincent isn't her boyfriend anymore, right?" He asked.

"No, he isn't, but she gets jealous very easily."

"He isn't her boyfriend, why would she be jealous?!"

"She is scared that he might have been cheating on her with Julien when they were still a couple!"

"Huh??! Oh, never mind, I don't care anyway." He ended the 'fight' and start to get his attention on the show that was playing.

Girl crying, Boy sad, Other boy angry, boy's girlfriend shocked and the show went on and on. Drew wanted to go away, he couldn't sit still and watch that show, it was too full of complicated feelings for a boy's mind. He just hoped that his life won't ever be like tv-shows.

Vulpix walked in the room and jumped on the couch. It lied down on Drew's lap and he started to stroke its perfect fur.

Suddenly, a lightning brightened the room up. They both jumped, surprised. When the strong light faded away all they could see was darkness, there was no more images on the tv's screen and the Chinchou lamp was switched off.

What was going on? Did they just run out of eletricity?!

* * *

**Finaly! The second chapter is finished! I hope there aren't too many mistake, I've been writing it late at night and I wasn't really awake (since i don't drink coffee, I don't have anything to keep me awake, but if I drink coffee, I'll start to write incoherent things and say stupid things like 'Hey! I have a nose!!!') coffee has the same effect as alcohol on me I guess!**

**Anyway! Should I continue the story? I don't know if it's okay, does the second chapter stopped you from reading the next chapters? Tell me what you think!**

**Read and review please! **

**By the waym thank's to the nice review for the fist chapter, it means a LOT!**


	3. Starless Night Starry Lake

**Well, after the nice reviews I received, I decided to continue the story! Yay! I have to say that I am happy, because I like writing fanfiction! Well I hope you'll like the third chapter! Even though I think I wrote something cliché!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own pocket monsters/pokemon**

* * *

The thunder rumbled, making May shiver in fear. The room was pitch black because their eyes didn't get used to the darkness yet. "I'll go and see if I can get light somewhere." Drew said, about to get up. However something clutched his arm. He turned around, but since it was dark he couldn't see very well. When he felt fingers tightening its grip on his arm, he guessed what was keeping him on the couch. "May, let go of my arm." He asked firmly. 

"No! I don't want to be alone in here." She said fearfully, burying her face in his arm to get some comfort. He sighed, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"We can't just sit here and wait, May!" She tightened her grip on his arm, if that was even possible. "If you don't want to be alone, then come with me, we'll search for a flashlight together 'kay?" He tried his best to take a soft tone of voice and not show that she was a bit annoying. She nodded and stood up, May still holding Drew's arms. Their eyes were slowly getting used to the darkness of the room, now they could see what was in front of them.

They walked to the door and stepped out of the room. May was starting to calm down and was loosening her grip. They were walking carefully, trying to recognize the different things hanging on the walls. May was about to let go of Drew's arm, but something soft and fuzzy touched her right leg. "KYAA!!" She screamed and clutched the boy's arm tighter than before. Drew had closed his eyes, waiting for the worst. However, when nothing came, he opened them and looked down at the brown-haired girl.

"Why did you scream?!" He yelled at her, giving a 'What's wrong with you?!' look.

"Some...something touched my leg!" She said, trembling.

Drew looked down on the floor, searching for whatever had touched May. When he saw what it was, he giggled. "May, look down." He commanded. The girl looked unwillingly down.

"Vulpix!" the 'scary' creature squealed cutely. May smiled and sighed, happy to see that she wasn't in danger.

"You're such a coward." Drew taunted.

"I'm not!" May replied coldly.

"Then, may I ask you why you are clutching my arm so tightly?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

She looked at her hands holding his right arm and finally released it, trying to look like she wasn't afraid at all. "I was holding you, because I didn't want to be all alone in the dark. I wasn't scared!" She said still trying to look unafraid. Drew sniggered and walked to the stairs. He went down carefully soon followed by May.

Once they were both in the Kitchen, they started to search for flashlights, candles, or whatever that could light up the rooms. May was searching in a closet when she got an idea. "Drew I have an idea!" She said happily.

"Oh, well that's unusual."

She coughed trying to ignore him. "Do you have a pokemon that knows Flash?!" she asked, full of hopes.

"I don't think so." He said sadly.

"Oh...Ah! Maybe I can ask Blaziken to light up the room with its fire!" She said picking Blaziken's pokeball.

"Are you crazy?! This house is made of wood!" He replied, catching her wrist to stop her from releasing her fire pokemon.

May sighed, Beautifly forgot it not long ago, her only pokemon that could use flash. She sighed once more, looking down at Vulpix. "Vulpix, use Flash!" May commanded, she had a feeling it would use it, she just knew it.

The little fox pokemon looked at her questioningly. It didn't move, just stood there with a confused look on its face. She sighed for the thousand time this day and continued to search for something to light up the rooms.

"I found nothing in here." Drew said.

"I found candles!" May screamed proudly, picking the few candles that were in the closet in front of her.

"Great! Now we need a candlestick." He said, walking closer to the girl. He took a quick look inside the closet. "There aren't any in there." He said looking back at May.

"We don't need candlestick! Let's just melt the bottom of the candle and put it on something so it can stay still." She explained.

"Hmm...I guess you do have ideas that works sometimes." He said flicking his hair as she smirked.

May was about to go up stairs and get some sleep, but she heard something...in fact she heard nothing coming from outside. She looked out the window and saw that the rain had stopped.

"Drew! It stopped raining!!" She said happily running outside to smell the fresh air. Drew and Vulpix soon followed her.

"It stopped, but not for long, look up." He said gazing at the big grey clouds that was floating above them.

"Oh, well we better get back inside- Wait look!!" She said pointing something. She walked quickly pulling Drew's arm with her.

"Where are you going May, it'll rain soon and I doubt that Vulpix likes rain!" He yelled, but let her lead him to wherever she was going.

"I saw something in the lake." She said walking faster to the small lake not far from the house.

"You probably saw a pokemon or something." He replied frowning.

She didn't answer. When the two of them were only some inches away from the lake, They stopped and stared at it. Vulpix was following them, it didn't seem to like the wet grass and the still clouded and starless sky. It squealed its name softly, but the trainers didn't notice.

"There is nothing here May, let's go back inside."

"No, I saw something strange it was like an odd light floating around here." May explained still staring at the peaceful lake.

Suddenly a bright light shined in the water. Like a star in the sky or a shiny diamond on a black blanket. Then another, smaller, appeared next to it. Drew gasped, it was amazing, about a hundred lights were shining in the lake now, like a starry sky, but the stars were moving. May clutched Drew's arm in amazement. He barely noticed, all he could do was to observe the moving lights in the calm lake. They were both wondering what it was, but none of them wanted to ruin the beautiful spectacle with a silly question or a stupid remark.

The wind blew gently, creating waves on the water. Surskit were moving on the water's surface, playing and chasing the lights. May giggled, that was a great view, and she was happy that she could share it with someone. That was when she noticed that traveling alone wasn't for her. She needed someone to talk to, to share things with and to cheer for. For the first time since the light brightened up the lake, she turned her eyes away from them, she looked at the boy beside her. She had to admit; he was good-looking, no wonder why he had numerous fans. The lights were reflecting in his emerald-eyes, she knew that if she had taken a photo of him at that moment, fangirls would have give anything to get it.

"What do you think it is?" He asked curiously, breaking the girl's thoughts. May blushed and looked back at the lake.

"I don't know, but it's so dreamy."

"I wouldn't qualify that as 'dreamy'..." He said giving her an odd look.

"Why not!? It is the most romantic thing a girl could ever wish for!" She said, without thinking twice.

"What?! What are you talking about?!" He flushed red, finally noticing that she was still holding his arm tightly.

She loosened her grip and released his arm. "I mean, if I wasn't with you, it would have been much more romantic!"

"So you're saying that we are supposed to be in a romantic mood right now?" He said, staring in her blue eyes.

"I...No! I said that if it was someone who doesn't say useless comment like you, It would have been really romantic!" She replied angrily, confused by his remark.

"So, we could have been in a romantic moment, if I didn't say anything?" He added, intentionally trying to confuse her.

"No! I never said that! Forget it, okay?" May looked back at the lake, suddenly fascinated by the lights.

"As you wish." He giggled.

Both of them looked at the lights, that were slowly starting to fade away. Only a few of them were left, about twenty. They were still dancing underwater, creating a magical atmosphere. Illumises and Voltbeats were starting to lit up the dark sky by now, drawings complex designs.

"Hey, look Illumises and Voltbeats are joining in!" May said happily, pointing at them. Drew looked up and smiled as the pokemons moved in the night sky.

May got her pokedex out of her bag and pointed it to the lake, to see what kind of pokemon was producing those beautiful lights.

_Lanturn _

_It is known as the 'deep-see star' for its illuminated antenna. This pokemon illuminates the inky darkness of deep seas, giving the sea an appearance of starry night._

"Oh! They're Lanturns! But isn't it a sea pokemon?" She asked to Drew.

"Yeah, it is...but I heard that there are some rare species that live in lakes or rivers." He explained.

"Oh! I want one!!" She said picking up a free pokeball and throwing it in the lake.

"You just wasted a pokeball..." Drew said, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow playfully.

"No! I'm sure I'll eventually catch something!" She said, full of confidence.

"Sorry, but I doubt that you'll ever catch something with that method." He said, walking closer to her.

"Do you have a rod in that bag?" He asked, without waiting for an answer, he unzipped her tiny bag. May jumped at his move, she stepped away from him, blushing madly.

"Don't touch that!" She yelled, zipping her bag.

"What? Do you keep a international secret in that?" He asked suspiciously.

"N...No! It's just that it is MY bag, you have no right to open it and dig into MY things." She replied angrily.

"You do know that by saying that you just make me more curious about what is in your bag, right?" He said, flicking his hair off his eyes.

"Please Drew, don't peek in my bag!" She begged with a small blush still visible on her cheeks.

"Okay, okay, I won't look, happy now?" He said looking away, slightly awkward because of the tone of voice she used.

She nodded and smirked. May sighed and turned back at the lake to see the last lights fading away in the deep water.

"I guess, I did waste a pokeball..." She said sadly.

"I was right, you were wrong!" Drew said in a singsong voice.

The brown haired girl groaned and was about to walk back at the house, when the thunder rumbled. As if on cue, the pokeball that May threw in the lake earlier, came back on the ground. The young girl, surprised, went to pick it up and released the pokemon that was inside.

A blue and yellow pokemon with two antennas and a plus sign in each eyes appeared, it seemed confused.

"Hey, you caught a Chinchou! It'll evolve into a Lanturn someday." Drew explained.

"I know! You don't need to explain things to me!" She replied.

"Okay then," He laughed, '_Note to self: Don't explain things to May, even if she asks for it' _He thought with a smile on his face.

May returned Chinchou in its pokeball and hug the round thing screaming 'I caught a Chincou, YAY!' in delight. The thunder rumbled once again.

"We sould head back inside now!" The young boy said, unconciously grabbing May's hand and dragging her into the house. She seemed surprised, but since she did the same thing to him earlier, she just let him lead her.

They were back inside, It was still dark and creepy. Vulpix, followed them and came close to their feet, it was scared too.

Drew walked to the stairs, letting go of May's hand and walking carelessly, too carelessly. A puddle of water, that he forgot to clean up, was in his way. He didn't see it and the next thing he knew was that May had screamed his name and tried to grab him before he fell on the floor. Unfortunatly for May, she wasn't strong enough, so she fell along with him. They had both closed their eyes for some reason and when they opened it, Drew found that two blue eyes stared in his emerald's.

How could he forget to clean up the floor?!

* * *

**So what do you think? I think I made some mistakes and I repeated a lot of words, but I did my best! I hope my best's good though...**

**So please read and review! (if you do I'll give you chocolate and strawberries!!)**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took a while! My sister's going to have a baby soon and I wasn't feeling like writing it recently. Other than that I don't have any excuse!**

**By the way! Someone asked me how old was the characters so:**

**May - 16 Drew - 17 (Let's say his birthday is before May's)  
Mieko - 17 Drake - 16**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon/pocket monsters.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!**

* * *

A soft blush crept across May's cheeks as she looked into Drew's green eyes. All her body was paralysed, she stood there, motionless, barely breathing. Contrary to her, the green-haired boy was looking at her oddly, wondering what was wrong with her all of a sudden.

"Are you planing on staying like this all day?!" He asked. No response. "Move May! Get off me!" He said as she finally came back to herself. Drew sat up and May knelt next to him. "You are so clumsy," The green-haired boy teased, giving her his usual 'evil' grin.

She coughed, "Excuse me? I am clumsy? You seem to forget who slipped on the wet floor, that HE forgot to clean!!?" She yelled, ready to strangle him.

"It's because of a girl like you that I was soaked wet, so technically, we're even now," He said flicking his hair calmly.

She got up, put her hands on her hips and looked down at him. "No, we're not, it's not my fault!" She shouted.

"Is it my fault then? I don't think so." Drew replied, keeping his cool in front of the mad May.

"Yeah, it is! If you had cleaned the floor instead of watching TV, you-"

"WHAT!? You're saying that it's because of the TV!? And who FORCED me to watch the stupid show!?" He said, suddenly loosing his temper.

She gasped. "Well...hm...I...I didn't force you! I just-" She yelled back, trying to sound confident.

"You forced me! Thank's to the thunderstorm, I didn't have to watch all of it!"

"I...Well I-" She was cut by the cry of a pokemon. They looked around them to see where it was coming from. The darkness of the room was making it hard to see, after some seconds, they finally discover where the noises were coming from and what was making it. They saw that Flareon was trying to get up, but unfortunately, its legs were shaking and all its body was still too weak to move. It cried in pain, trying one last time to get up and walk, but fell back on the table.

"Flareon! Don't do that! Mieko will come back soon with some kind of medicine for you." May said softly to the fire-pokemon. Its ears were down and it shut its eyes tight. "Because of all your screaming, Flareon woke up!" She turned to face Drew.

"You yelled too," He replied, finally regaining its normal calm.

"Whatever," The girl released Chansey and told it to use sing on Flareon again. It did as it was told and Flareon fell asleep. However the panic came in May and Drew's mind when the sound of the phone ringing causes Flareon's ears to twitch slightly. They were afraid that it would wake it up again.

May rushed over the phone, sat in front of it and pressed the 'talk' button. The small screen turned on, a girl with dark brown hair, black eyes and a grinning Hoppip on her shoulder and a chestnut haired girl with grey eyes appeared.

"Mieko dear! Are you okay!? - Wait who are you? Did I got the number wrong?" The Brown haired girl said, panicked.

"No you didn't, I take care of the house while Mieko's gone" May explained, smiling.

"Really? Why?" Both girls asked in unison.

"Because her Flareon is seriously hurt and she had to go get a medicine for it, I was resting at her house and she asked me to stay for about 3 days." May added.

"What's your name? I know your face, but I can't remember where I saw it." One of the girl asked.

"I'm May, and a friend of mine who was also resting, stayed here with me. His name is Drew."

"Oh! I remember! You're a coordinator I saw once!" The grey-eyed girl said happily.

"What's your names?" May giggled.

"I'm Sally," The girl with the Hoppip said "And this is Karin, we're in Shinou right now and we heard that a violent thunderstorm was coming near Drake's house's area, so we called, it's great that the phones are still working!"

"Yes, but I hope Mieko's all right!" Karin added.

"I'm sure she is, she's not the kind of girl who would do reckless things." Sally comforted Karin who was near-tears.

"You're right, Sally!" The chest-nut girl said confidently.

May smirked softly.

"Anyway, Take-" Sally started.

"NOOO! Delibird come back here! don't freeze that chair!" Karin ran out of the screen.

"Karin, what's going on again?." The brown-haired girl walked out the screen as well.

"Delibird keeps freezing things! - Delibird don't you dare touch that plant!" May heard from afar, she could see now that they were in a poke centre, the small camera was showing a white and pink wall with a poster of a Blissey holding a pokeball.

Sally came back in the screen, sighing, as a Karin ran at the back, trying to escape her Delibird.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time, she can't control all of her pokemons yet, even though she has only two."

May giggled and nodded.

"Well then, Take good care of the house and yourselves! We'll call again when Mieko will be ba- Karin stop that Delibird now! It's freezing my poor Cherrim!" She yelled the last part as loud as she can. "See you!" The girl and her Hoppip waved their hands and hung up.

May press the 'end' button and walked back to Drew who had just watched the conversation from afar. She yawned, it was about 10:30 now and she was getting sleepy. "Where are the guests rooms?"

"First, there is only one room and one single bed, second, it's the first to your right, upstairs." Drew explained, walking past her, grabbing a few candles and going up the stairs. She followed him.

"So how are we going to sleep?" She asked.

"I suppose, by closing our eyes and relax," The green haired boy joked.

"Seriously Drew, I don't want to share the bed with you." May groaned.

"I'll just sleep on the couch in the living room," He said, opening the guest room's closet and starting to search for some kind of blanket.

May entered the room soon after him. It was dark, small and messy. There were toys everywhere, she bent down to pick one. A small pokeball, it was made rubber, she squeezed it, it made a funny sound that put a smirk on her face. She pushed on the small black button on it. The toy pokeball opened suddenly making her jump. A cute little Jigglypuff toy had popped out of the pokeball and was now bouncing on a spring. She smiled and her eyes noticed that Drew was pulling things out of the closet, throwing it on the bed near her.

Vulpix stepped into the room, jumped on the bed and looked at May who was now staring at it. The brown haired girl picked a candle that was laying on the bed and asked Vulpix to melt the bottom with its fire. It did so and May quickly put the candle on the nightstand. She asked the fire pokemon to use its fire once more and light up the candle.

The girl sighed, looked back at Drew who had got almost everything out while barely noticing what it was. May sat down on the bed putting the small toy beside her. She began to examine the clothes that were laying on the bed.

"I found one, finally!" Drew happily muttered.

The girl didn't say anything, she took a pink and yellow clothes in her hands and gazed at it, wondering what it was supposed to be.

"Do you know what that is?" She asked curiously.

"Huh? hum...looks like a Whismur costume." Drew answered, putting the red blanket on the bed and sitting down beside the pile of clothes.

"You're right! Look at the ears!" May laughed, pointing at the big ears.

The boy stood up, picked the Whishmur's ears, he put them on May's head and smiled.

"Too bad the costume is not big enough, you would look cute in that!" He sniggered, putting his hands in his pockets and waiting for her reaction with an eyebrow raised.

The blue eyed girl blushed, took off the ears. "I think it would look cuter on you!" She said putting them on Drew's head. Surprised and confused, he quickly took them off.

"Aww, why did you take it off? Your fans would do anything to see you with these on." May folded her arms and laughed.

"And you are one of them?" He teased, smirking.

"I am not!" She sighed. "I'm tired, so good night!" She got up and put the clothes back in the closet trying to make them fit in there without folding them. Then May took her bandana off, put it in her bag and put it down next the bed. Drew stared at her for a while and closed his eyes. Sighing, he walked calmly out of the room, whispering a 'Sweet dreams' almost inaudible.

He closed the door and leaned against it. His eyes were still closed, the green haired boy looked deep in thought. He stayed like that for a few minutes, until all the noises coming from the room faded, showing that May was already trying to sleep.

Drew smirked and let out a sigh as if he was holding his breath the whole time he had been standing here. He made his way to the living room. The boy took all the stuffed toys that were still on the couch and put them on the floor. He lay down on the couch, noticing something was missing.

"Ah...Darn it, I forgot the blanket," He muttered to himself. However, he gave up the idea of going back in the guest room to get it. It was late and he needed to sleep. It wasn't that cold anyway and he still had the blanket he used when they were watching TV. Half covered by the beige blanket, he fell asleep in no time.

On the other hand, May wasn't sleeping yet. The more she thought about things, the more awake she got. She was feeling bad all of a sudden. She wanted Mieko to come back and heal Flareon, but she didn't want to go back in the dark forests with nobody to talk to. The brown haired girl knew that, when she said to her friends that she was perfectly able to travel alone, it was a lie. She couldn't do it, she needed someone to talk to, to have fun with, someone who could understand her and cheer her up when she was feeling bad, someone to make her feel safe...

She turned around, feeling Vulpix near her legs. It was keeping her warm, maybe she could ask Mieko if she can keep Vulpix for a while to keep her company. She shook the thought off. What was she thinking? She couldn't ask something like that.

Of course, she could ask Drew, but he's been traveling alone for so long, he probably wants to keep traveling with his Roselia. He didn't even care about her, why would he want to travel with such a weak coordinator? Her eyes started to itch. He didn't care about her, he never really cheered for her, he was not worried about her when they were both in the storm. A tear fell down her cheek. She couldn't explain why, but thinking about that was painful. To her he was a good friend, her rival too, but they were friends above all. Was it the same for him? Was she only one of his rivals?

Tears were slowly blurring her view, she closed her eyes. The rain that was falling outside the house was making her feel lonely. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to go and wake Drew up, she wanted someone to comfort her, anybody would do. She sat up in the bed, Vulpix raised its head. They stared at each other and the blue eyed girl laid back, he was probably already sleeping, waking him up for a pointless reason wouldn't be really wise.

After some time, she was too tired to think about anything, she fell asleep.

----

The sun was shining, the grass and plants were still wet. The pokemon in the fields were enjoying the sunny weather while white and fluffy clouds were floating around in the sky.

Drew opened his eyes slowly and yawned. It was 8 am, the boy stirred and got up. He walked in the corridor, rubbing his right eye and yawning again. His hair was dishevelled, he tried to fix it by patting his head with his hand. The boy came in front of the guest room's door. He knocked twice, but there was no response.

"May, it's time to get up!" He said through the door.

After knocking again, he opened the door. "May," he whispered, walking closer to her. "May, it's time to-" He stopped, noticing her red-eyes. "May?" he asked, shaking her softly. "May!?" He yelled, starting to wonder if she was okay. "MAY! Wake up!" He panicked. Her teary eyes opened a bit as Drew let out a sigh of relief.

She looked at him, still half-asleep. Her eyes were itchy so she rubbed them with one hand.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked, with a worried look on his face. She smiled and nodded. "Are you sure? You seem sick," he insisted.

"I'm fine, I was just feeling a little depressed last night." May said, smirking.

"Why? Something's wrong?" He questioned, sitting on the bed.

She looked into his green orbs, there was some kind of worry in them. "It's nothing," the girl answered.

"Have you been crying?" He asked calmly. "If something's wrong tell me, who else is there anyway?" He smiled.

May's eyes widened, he said it, he said the thing she wanted to hear. She only wanted someone to listen to her, to hear what she had to say. He was insistent, but somehow she was thankful for that. She took a deep breath, trying to focus on what she had to say and not feeling anything. May didn't want to broke into tears in front of him, it would be awkward for both of them.

"It's foolish, so go ahead and laugh at me," The girl sighed.

"If it's funny, I'll laugh." Drew teased.

She smirked. "Well, I...You know Mieko will return in three days," She started.

"Yeah, You might have said something like that,"

"When she will come back, I will be happy, because Flareon will feel better and Mieko will be thankful to us, but," She took another deep breath, as if she was going to say something important. "We will have to go and continue our journey...alone," She spitted out.

"Yeah, so?" He blinked, not fully understanding what she meant by that.

"So, I'll be traveling alone again, and...and," She tried to hold back what she was about to say, afraid that it might come out wrong "I want to travel with you!" She uncontrollably yelled, looking deeply into Drew's eyes.

He frowned and his eyes widened, he didn't expect that. The green-haired boy wanted to answer 'Yes' right away, but restrained himself. He had to think about it before, having May around all the time, he didn't know if it was a nightmare or a dream coming true.

"I...hum...You do?" He asked, a serious expression on his face.

"Yes,"

"Hum, will you let me think about it, it's not that I don't want to...it's just I've been traveling alone for so long, I don't know if I would be a good company." He said while trying to escape her stare.

Drew stood up, "I'll go cook something for breakfast, and no it won't be cake," he sniggered, walking off.

"Okay..." She answered sadly.

He stopped, noticing her tone of voice. "Cheer up! I didn't say no, besides, we still have about two days 'til Mieko comes back," He comforted her. "Try to show me you could be a good traveling companion!" He added, winking at her and stepping out of the room.

He smirked, he knew he would answer yes, but he just wanted to take advantage of the situation and get May to be nice to him for the last two days they had to stay here.

---

He went down the stairs and as if on cue the front door of the house opened wide. Drew stopped, watching someone enter. The person was soaked wet, he had light brown hair, blue pants, an orange T-shirt and a belt with Pokeballs could be seen around his waist.

He searched for something and his eyes turned on Drew. His deep brown orbs stared in Drew's emerald ones. The boy gasped and found himself loosing control, he frowned deeply.

"Who are you??! Where is Mieko?! What are you doing in MY house??! And why are you wearing my clothes??!" He shouted angrily.

"Well, first, I'm Drew, nice to meet you by the way, Mieko's gone to find a medicine for Flareon, It's your house? My clothes are wet, I thought I would borrow some and it appears that they're yours." The green haired boy answered, keeping his cool.

"Are you...Are you Mieko's boyfriend?!" The brown haired boy yelled as Drew gasped.

"I'm n-" He was cut, by May who had heard someone scream and came over to see what was happening.

"If you are Mieko's new boyfriend and you are cheating on her, I'm going to beat you up right away!!" The boy yelled, he seemed out of control, he was shaking with rage and gritting teeth.

Drew went down the few steps left and came closer to the mad boy. He tried his best to keep his clam in front of him. May followed him, she was frowning, trying to look strong, even though she was a bit scared of the boy. She hide herself behind Drew.

"Could you be...Drake?" She asked.

"How do you know my name?! Who are you?!" He shouted back.

"I'm May, we take care of your house while Mieko's gone, Flareon's seriously hurt." She explained angrily.

"How do I know if you're saying the truth?!" Drake questioned bitterly.

"Believe us! I swear we're here only to take care of the house." May begged him to believe them, she didn't want to get into trouble.

"Okay, I'll call Mieko on her Pokegear later to know if you are telling the truth." He said, calming down. "But I don't like you!" He pointed at Drew.

The green-haired boy gasped, why would he hate someone he doesn't know. Of course, Drew hated Harley before knew him, but that was different, Harley was scary, but Drew wasn't, was he?

"I challenge you! Both of you! Outside the house! Right now!!" He yelled.

* * *

**Finally I finished my chapter! I knew from the first chapter that something like that would happen, but I didn't know what to put between the first chapter and Drake's entrance. Anyway I hope I didn't make too many mistakes! there are words that I'm not sure they even exist in English .**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
